You Can't Escape From Who You Are
by elementsinger
Summary: Its about a new girl called feba joining the league.Her powers prove to be invaluable to the league.
1. The Norm

This is a story based around the cartoon the justice only thing i own in the story is the character Feba Reese.

**THE NORM**

Feba dashes across the park grass with the associated cheerfulness and preppy attitude of cheerleaders. The music signals her into position as the triangle base. Her heart races in sync with the music and the rush of performing in front of so many people. Her face cringes as soon as she feels a surge of energy flow through her body. The energy passes from her hands to the floor beneath. The cringe quickly changes to pain as her classmates tumble down. Feba stays down, eyes tightly shut listening to the chaos that ensues around her.

She hears an elderly woman shriek, "EARTHQUAKE!"

"Feba are you ok", comes another voice amidst the background sounds.

Feba's eyes slowly adjust to a normal summer afternoon and a woman looking over her-a woman who when eyes focused becomes her stepmother Ivana. Feba jerks up instantly and runs away to the nearest alleyway. Ivana who accepted Feba with open arms when she was abandoned at her doorstep 17 years to the day in a fortnight's time doesn't budge her lips nor change her expression. Why? - Simply because this is the norm of Feba Reese's life.

Feba crouches down behind a dumpster with tears streaming down her fair skin.

"Why today! of all days. I bet the T.V crew will examine their footage and find out it was me and I'll be locked away as a mutated freak!"

Feba with her wild imagination replays her worst predictions from previous and very similar episodes of her life.

Meanwhile Feba's thoughts become reality as a news reporter called Clark Kent from the Daily Planet reviews the footage caught on camera. Lois turns around,

"Clark do you think-" but before she could finish she could finish she realised she was yet again holding conversation with thin air.

Feba feels a gentle hand on her back-that shakes because of her frequent gasps for breath whilst crying.

"Mom I don't want to talk, I'll be home later", Feba said bluntly.

"That's quite flattering, but I am not your MOM!" booms a deep voice that cannot be mistaken as a womans.

Feba arches her head upright only to be caught for breath once more as she sees Superman towering over her.

"Oh PLEASE, PLEASE, pleazzzzzzzzze don't lock me away! I didn't mean to frighten or harm anyone", exclaims Feba.

"Well!……………what are you going to do?" Feba says sharply, without any notion of the fear she held just moments previously.

"Little girl what is your name", soothes Superman.

"Firstly I am not a LITTLE GIRL, my name is Feba Reese and I'm almost 17", snaps Feba.

"Well Feba Reese I have a proposition for yo-" Superman declares with failure to finish his thought.

"Well that's just peachy but I have to head on home now", Feba declares as she stands up and brushes down her clothes.

Feba begins to walk smartly out of the alleyway. With one-blink Superman floats down in front of her blocking her exit.

"I have already taken council with your mother and she agrees that you should come with me into space and join the Justice League".

"But…I…err, what! right now!?" exclaims a bemused Feba.

"J'onn I am coming up with a new arrival" Superman says with his finger up to his ear.

With that Feba blanks out as the whole particle rearrangement business really unsettles her. A brief moment later and Feba comes to her senses in a futuristic space station that Feba thought never possible outside the movie screen.


	2. The Welcome

The Welcome

"Who's the chick with the pink do?" interrupts The Flash.

Superman looks away from J'onn's nod of affirmation and declares, "our new recruit!"

"New recruit ay! How about I show her the ropes!"

"I don't think that's wise at this moment in time" Superman states with a firm grip on Flash's shoulder before he gets to chance to dash off.

"Make yourself useful and rally together the others-we must learn all there is to know about Feba Reese"

Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Wonderwoman and Batman join J'onn, Superman and The Flash at the meeting. Superman briefs them on today's events.

"From what I have gathered Feba is a controller of the ancient elements-earth, water, wind and fire. However she is still young and hasn't yet tapped into all her powers. At present she is only capable of using water and some earth properties, and quite understandably from today's events- without control."

"Just one problem, how do you know she is a controller of ancient elements if she can just use water and earth" Hawkgirl asks inquisitively.

"I have sensed that Feba possesses the knowledge of these powers in one part of her brain that has not yet become active" J'onn replies.

"Batman I want you to discover whom Feba's birth mother is and then maybe we can have some clue as to how she came about such an extraordinary array of powers," Superman says with haste in his voice.

"I only wish the rest of you to ensure Feba feels safe and welcome."

Feba now presses against the glass wall of the canteen, eyes fixated on earth.

"Eerie isn't it-how huge earth seems before you arrive in this wacky place", comes a sweet voice from behind.

Feba reluctant to turn her gaze, eases her head in the direction of the voice. It's a girl much the same age as Feba. The same emblem as was on Superman's attire was on her costume.

"Hi…I'm Supergirl, What is your name?"

"Uh…. Feba Reese"

"Not much of a Superhero name, is it?"

"Superhero?"

"Ya…that's what you're here for isn't it?"

"I guess…. I just never really had time to think about it like that"

"Well it's kind of hard not to think about it up here, what with everyone being a Superhero. So what about your name… any ideas, ya'know something unique and sharp"

"I never thought about that either"

"(Sigh)…your hopeless, well what are your power and we'll start from there"

"Water and earth"

"Oh…. that's tricky, lets decide on your costume instead" Supergirl says whilst whisking Feba away to her sleeping quarters.

Feba restfully kicks her legs upwards and downwards while lying on her stomach on Supergirl's bed reading a magazine. The magazine gives her some semblance of normality. But that normality was soon interrupted with a loud, "TADA!" as Supergirl emerges with a costume.

"Wow…how on earth did you come across that?"

"I just stitched and snipped together some different costumes that were carelessly lying about in the laundry machine"

"I don't know which to be more surprised at-you stealing other peoples costumes or the fact that you can sow"

"I'm full of surprises me! Anyway don't fret about the costumes everyone has tonnes of replicas in their wardrobe" Supergirl demonstrates as she swings open her wardrobe door. "And the sewing....well up here you have to get a hobby to pass the time, because we are not on call everyday you know, especially you and I, being the youngest and all"

"Ok! Stop flapping your lips and I'll go try it on!"

Moments later Feba emerges in yellow boots (flash's but slightly on the shrunken side), dark grey leggings (Black canary's), a one piece spandex boob tube and shorts, a collared jacket (sleeves cut just below the armpit and snipped in an upside down 'v' shape to the shoulder, the front is also cut in the upside down 'v' shape with one button remaining to fasten at the chest-the jacket could also once have been Black canary's but it is now void of any resemblance) and fingerless gloves (once again Black canary's).

"YauZa! You look hot, just one last touch" Supergirl says basking in proudness over her work as she makes her way over to Feba and unties her hair. Feba's long curly pink tresses tumble softly over her shoulders and stop at her lower back.

"Well I think you're just about ready to strut your stuff, while I show you around"

The two girls finish up the tour at the shower-room that lies just opposite the laundry room. Black canary spots her tattered jacket (or what she thinks is hers), leggings and gloves and stomps over demanding an excuse.

"Don't look now canary but someone is looking at your ass," giggles Feba.

Black Canary turns around only to see a startled Green Arrow quickly dry his hair to avoid eye contact with the angry woman approaching him.

"Feba you've got someone admiring you ass too!" blurts Supergirl as she flies away.

Feba soon stops giggling and turns around to see The Flash leaning against the wall. He diverts his eyes down to her boots that were once his. Feba's cheeks flush as she apologises for his boots now being in her possession.

"No worries what's mine is yours" Flash says charmingly.

The Flash then speeds off to take his shift at the watchtower, leaving Feba's heart race once more but not like it did the afternoon at the park. Feba now wanders the corridors to find her way back to the canteen as much of the tour from Supergirl was filled with more laughter than knowledge. Through her brand new earpiece that she forgot she even possessed she is informed that a sleeping room has been assigned to her. After much deliberation Feba soon finds her room. On the bed lay a duffel bag and once opened appeared to contain all her cherished possession. Amongst those possessions there was a music player that Feba couldn't live without. It was quite dull in her bedroom so she made another effort to find the canteen. It wasn't hard this time because of the aroma of food that lead her there. In the canteen there is a lot of coming and going with very little chatter with the exception of an argument that Hawk and Dove were having. Feba felt all eyes were on her and they probably were-she didn't know who else's clothes she was wearing! She sat down at an empty table with a cup of hot chocolate. She leant back on the chair and listened to her music player. The Flash came over with his usual dozen burgers in hand slurping away on his milkshake. Feba turned down the volume and listened to what he had to say.

"You like music then.....ya I like it too, once I was locked in this Disco joint and the music was playing and the disco ball spinning 'cept it had rays coming out of it and I was ducking and dogging- I totally rocked."

Feba laughs smilingly at Flash's anecdote. Flash was dumfounded - usually girls just walk away unimpressed. Feba turns up the volume unable to stop grinning.

Hawkgirl walks by with her tray and says, "I think the words -she loves me-are what your looking for"

Flash chases off after Hawkgirl to question her on what just happened. Feba closes her eyes and her heart soon beats in unison with the music, she feels a surge of energy once more but thinks nothing of it as the teleporting has made her feel strange all day. The song comes to an end and Feba opens her eyes only to receive an onslaught of angry stares and shuns. Everyone in the canteen is wet-hair over faces and clothes dripping. Feba can't speak she looks down at her hand and sees them dripping water also.

Fire's strong Brazilian accent can be heard over everybody else, "Ugh…someone's food is in my hair!"

"Skeets are you ok-I think the water has short-circuited him," yells Booster Gold.

Feba hears some soak sodden boats head her way, "Mam, you are wanted at the meeting" Captain atom says in his military fashion.

Feba walks into the meeting uneasily.

"Sister, what has happened in the canteen" Wonder Woman says alarmed.

Batman stands up and announces, "We will most likely find the answer to that by tracing back to the beginning"

Feba sits down ,not sure if she wants to know about her true origins.


End file.
